Elvesztett gátlás
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: 124.fejezet után játsszodó shounenai történetecske Megérkeztek a várva várt új dimenzióba, és Faial van egy kis probléma KuroFai, később slash, románc etc.
1. Elvesztett gátlás

**Írta:** **Bra-chan**

**Cím: Elvesztett gátlás av****agy Lost Complex**

**Korhatár: most őszintén... fogalmam sincs, hogy a mai 14 évesek miket olvasgatnak, nah jó... tippem van, épp ezért meghúzom a vonalat 13nál**

**Figyelmeztetés: - Spoiler! A 124.fejezet után javaslott elolvasni, egyébként nem bíztos, hogy érted Fai sensei szitúációját n.n""**

**- shounen-ai, azaz két hímnemű lény között a barátság szálai elég komolyan összegabalyodnak**

**Pár: KuroFai**

**Megjegyzés: nosza, eredetileg ezt a ficet angolul írtam, csak lefordítottam magyarra... külön kiemelném, hogy Morigannak n.n Remélem tetszeni fog (: Szóval az angol sztem jobban sikerült, mert olyan furca volt lemagyarosítani . Sztem barátkozz inkább az angol verziójával, az én zsenális angolommal úgy is elég egyszerű a szövege.**

**o.O.o**

Az erdőben sétáltak, egy új világban. Mindazok után, amiken az utolsó világban mentek keresztül, Fai nem volt önmaga. Csendes volt, és levert. Kurogane mellette sétált, halkan. Természetesen feltünt neki, hogy az átkozott mágus furcsa volt... túl furcsa. Hozzá akart szólni, de mit mondhatott volna? Mit kellett volna mondania? Különben sem bánt jól a szavakkal. Éppen ezért hallgatott. Igen, hangtalan volt... de mellette... az oldalán... közel hozzá.

A másik három sem szólt semmit. Sakura is aggódott Fai-san-ért, csak úgy, mint Mokona és Syaoran. Kurogane és Fai előtt sétáltak, hisz tudták úgy sem tehetnek semmit a mágusért. Nem számít mennyire is szeretnének segíteni rajta, mert ő úgy sem engedné közel őket. Egyetlen személy volt, aki képes tenni bármit is. Csak Ő; csak Kurogane.

_Gyerünk mágus, mosolyogj!-_ mondogatta magában Kurogane. Utálta ezt. Utálta mikor Fai megprobálja elkerülni a vele lévő kontaktust. Utálta mikor nem szólítgatta őt, azokon az idióta beceneveken. Fai nem volt jól. Épp ezért Kurogane sem. Kurogane gyűlölte Fai hamis mosolyát, és azt is mikor depressziós volt- _Tudom, hogy nem igazán mosolyog, mikor használja azokat a szörnyen szánalmas csalóka mosolyokat. Egyszerűen érzem! De most még azokra az átkozott hamis mosolyokra sem képes!- _A legrosszabb érzés azonban az volt, hogy Fai még csak nem is kéri Kurogane segítségét.

- **Én...-** Fai megtorpant. A többiek mind kétségbeesett arccal bámultak felé- **Ki nem állhatom ezt...**

- **Fai-san...-** Syaoran probált mondani valamit, aminek vígasztaló hatása van, de Fai gyorsabb volt.

- **Ki nem állhatom azt, hogy soha többet nem tudom használni a 'fhuu-fhuu'-mat!-** akadt ki.

Csend.

- **Akarod mondani, 'hyuu-hyuu'?-** segítette ki a csalódott mágust Mokona.

- **Iiigeeen!-** kelt ki magából Fai- **Nem tudom használni a 'fhuu-fhuu'-m és még mosolyogni sem tudok ezektől az idegesítő vámpír fogaktól! Ezt képtelenség elviselniii**- hisztizett, ment egy kislány, akitől elvették a cukorkáját. Egy pillanatra mindenki kifagyott. Majd megkönnyebbültek, hiszen ez még sem volt olyan nagy probléma... szerintük. Kurogane is sokkal jobban érezte magát, de még mindig képtelen volt elhinni, amit ez tökfej mondott.

- **De, tudod Fai...-** kezdte Mokona- **ez az egész apuci hibája!**

- **Mi a frászkarikáról beszélsz, blöd hógolyó!-** támadott vissza Kurogane.

- **Hyuu-hyuu! Apuci félelmetes! Sakura, mentsd meg Mokonat!-** és elrohant a hercegnővel.

- **He-hercegnő!-** dadogta a faképnél hagyott Syaoran. Majd oda fordult a dühös ninjához és a meglepődött mágushoz- **Mi hárman ebben az írányban fogjuk keresni a tollat**- meghajolt és kétségbeesetten sietett vissza az ő fontos hercegnője mellé.

A két férfi teljesen egyedül maradt. Fai mosolygott... legalábbi megprobált. Elvégre nem volt valami egyszerű feladat.

- **Sajnálom-** kezdte Kurogane komoly arckifejezést öltve.

- **Huh? Miért is Kuro-fhuu?-** probált mosolyogni ismét. De a ninja nem válaszolt- **Miért kérsz bocsánatot ilyen hiretelen Kuro-tan?**

- **Mert... önző voltam...**

- **Mi voltál?**

- **Önző... és nagyon jól tudod, hogy miért, átkozott mágus! Semmi kedvem sincs elmagyarázni neked!-** emelte fel a hangját egy picit elpirulva. Majd elindult, de Fai elkapta a csuklóját és nem engedte. Kurogane nem fordult vissza, nem is nézett rá. A mágus a földet fürkészte.

- **Kérlek, magyarázd el nekem, Kuro-sama...-** kérlelte továbbra is a földet bámulva.

- **Mert azt akartam, hogy élj... te nem akartad megmenteni a saját életedet, de én...-** a ninja megtorpant egy pillanatra- **én epedeztem érte... tehát csak az én önző...**

- **Megértettem!-** vigyorgott Fai. Kurogane a mágusra nézett, és most már Fai sem találta annyira érdekesnek a földet. Teljesen elmerült a ninja mély, bordó szemeiben- **Megértettem, Kurogane!**

A magasabb férfi teljesen elvörösödött. Fai... ő most a nevén nevezte őt; az ő igazi nevén...

- **Jó látni, hogy nem vagy olyan mamlasz, mint ahogyan viselkedsz!-** morogta a ninja.

- **Mooo, Kuro-tama olyan aljas!-** nyafogta a mágus.

- **Fogd be!**

- **Nem akarom... tudod Kuro-chin...** – kezdte Fai ördögi vigyorral- **vannak _dolgok_, amiket gyakorolnunk kell...**

- **Hogy érted azt, hogy 'nunk' ? Csináld egyedül!**

- **Semmi képpen sem! Tudod a te hibád, hogy nem tudok csinálni dolgokat a számmal... a fogaim miatt-** válaszolta játékosan. A ninja csak sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- **Rendben. Miről beszélsz? Milyen jellegű _dolgok_?**

- **_Dolgok_... rengeteg fincsi dolog van...**

- **Rendben... veszek neked egy sípot!**

- **Hmm... Kuro-wanko, jó látni, hogy nem vagy olyan mamlasz, mint ahogyan viselkedsz!**- gúnyolodott Fai- **most nem a 'fhuu-fhuu'-mról beszélek.**

- **Akkor mit akarsz mit tegyek?-** ez a párbeszéd kezdett igazán fárasztóan hatni Kuroganére, de a mágus csak mosolygott és figyelte őt.

- **Ezt akarom**- Fai közelebb hajolt a ninjához, aki nem mozdult. Ismét elvörösödött a döbbenettől, mikor észre vette, hogy az arcuk csak pár centire van egymástól. Annyira közel, hogy az arcán érzi a mágus lélegzetvételét. Ajkaik majdnem találkoztak, mikor Fai megállt, és nem volt hajlandó megmozdulni. Komoly arckifejezéssel figyelte Kurogane döbbent szemeit. A ninja jobb kezét végig símitotta a másik férfi arcán. A mágus lehunyta szemeit, és homlokát neki döntötte a másik homloknak- **Ezt akarom**- ismételte finoman- **és még többet**- ajkaik végül egymásnak szegültek egy gyengéd, hosszú csókban. Kezdetben nyelvek nélkül. Majd Kurogane óvatosan engedélyt kért a nyelve használatára, amit Fai elfogadott. Ez a csók már nem volt gyengéd; ez a csók ízzótt a szenvedélytől és a vágytól.

A testük teljesen felforrosodott. A ninja szorosan magához ölelte a mágust, minek hatására Fai felnyögött a csók alatt. Egyre nehezebben vette a levegőt. Kurogane csókja egyre hevesebb és mélyebb lett. A nyelveik őrült ritmusra táncoltak együtt. A mágus szíve is egyre gyorsabban vert. Hihetetlen érzés volt érezni a ninját.

- **Mokona Modoki már alig vár Faira és Kuro-ranra!-** hallották a manjuu szavait, aki még messze volt tőlük. Kurogane felmordult.

- **Megölöm ezt a kis...**- kezdte félelmetes arckifejezést vágva.

- **Semmi gond Kuro-ran**- mosolygott Fai a ninjára, minek hatására az lenyugodott- **rengeteg időnk van, neked köszönhetően!**

- **Huh? Nekem?**

- **Igen, köszönöm Kurogane**- válaszolta komoly tekintettel a szemében, a mágus.

- **Ahogy akarod!-** vált pirosra ismét a ninja homloka, és a szőke férfi csak mosolygott.

Fai nem futhat el többé a múltja elől. Mindig is menekült előle, de most már a múltja nem fontos. Mert még mindig életben van. Kapott egy új esélyt. És képes arra, hogy a saját életét élje, ahogy ő akarja! Akkor jött erre rá, mikor Kurogane megmentette őt. Rájött, hogy rengeteg ember van a világon, minden dimenzióban; akik élni akartak, de egyedül voltak. De ő nincs egyedül! Van egy ember, aki bármi áron is, de azt akarja, hogy ő éljen! Egy személy, aki bármire képes lenne érte! Most már soha többet nem lesz egyedül. Élnie kell! Azért az emberért, akinek szüksége van rá! Ő érte fog élni; harcolni fog Kurogane életéért. Mert tudja, hogy annyira epedezik a ninjáért, mint amennyire a ninja a mágusért!

**oOoOwarioOo**

**Remélem mindenkinek tetszett... hehe, folytatás várható... egyszer csak .**


	2. Vágyak éjszakája

**Írta: Bra-chan**

**Cím: Vágyak éjszakája**

**Korhatár: szigorúan 18 +**

**Figyelmeztetés: slash, szex, erotika**

**Megjegyzés: Nem terveztem folytatást az 'Elvesztett gátlás'nak, de mivel az angol verzióra kaptam pár alertset, és barátaim is állandó jelleggel szekíróznak az írással / amiért tényleg hálás vagyok :3 , meg egyébként is imádom ezt a két kajla manuszt... szal nem tudom milyen hosszú lesz, addig írom míg meg nek unom n.n"**

**o.O.o**

Mély, nedves csókok váltakozása. Nyelvek háborúja. Sóhajok és vágyak fokozódása. Két azonos nemű, ellentétes személyiségű férfi találkozásának színhelye volt egy sötét kisvárosi lakás, egyik szobája.

A magasabb, fekete hajú férfi az ágyon ülve tartotta ölében, a vele szemben lévő szőkeséget.

Csókjaik egyre hevesebbek és mélyebbek lettek. 'Családjuk' másik három tagja a folyósó végén lévő szobában pihent, így semmi nem zavarta meg titkos együttlétüket. Legalábbis semmi nem zavarta őket, egészen addig, míg;

- Oi, állj le!- húzta el morgós stílusban az arcát a magasabb férfi a mágusétól. Mire az úgy tett, mint aki nem hallott semmit, vagy csak tényleg nem hallotta a másik férfi mély hangját. Így ismét közelebb hajolt a vörös szemű ördöghöz, és nyelvével ajkait próbálta szétnyitni.- Azt mondtam ÁLLJ!- tette a ninja jobb kézfejét arca elé, mire a mágus nagy kék szemével, ártatlan arcot vágva, kérdően fürkészte az előtte lévő nagy tenyeret.

- Hmmm... Kuro-run haragszik?- érdeklődött finoman Fai, aki nem értette mi történt az előtte lévő férfival. De Kurogane nem válszolt.

- Hallohallo! Fai-sama Kuro-pinnek! Fai-sama Kuro-pinnek!- kezdett rá játékos hangon, és közben újjaival szétnyitotta a ninja jobb tenyerének mutató és középső újját. Így a keletkezett résen keresztül igyekezett szemkontaktust teremteni a ninjával.-Kuuurooo-taaamaaa!- énekelte a másik nevét vidáman a mágus. Kurogane elvette a tenyerét arca elől, és elfordította a fejét- Mi a baj?- váltott át mókás hangnemből komolyra Fai. A fekete hajú férfi egy pillantást vetett az ölében nyugtalankadó szőkeségre, majd tekintetét ismét elkapta.

- Ke...- kezdte lassan Kurogane. Bármit is készült mondani nagyon nehezére esett ki mondania azt- Kellemetlen, amit a fogaiddal csinálsz- darálta végig gyorsan zavarában.

- Huh?- lepödött meg a mágus.

- Ne 'huh'-zzál! A szemfogaid zavaróak, és kellemetlen...- veszett el saját mondanivalójában a ninja.

- Kellemtlen velem lenni?- dadogta lassan Fai. Mire Kurogane méregtől ízzó szemekkel bámult rá;

- Az a kellemetlen, hogy azokkal a rohadt vérszívó fogaiddal felsérted az állkapcsom, te hülye!- kiabált égő tekintettel a ninja. A mágus először megdöbbent, majd halkan kuncogni kezdett az előtte lévő komoly és mindenre elszánt arckifejezését látva.

- Rendben, Kuro-mufurc- mosolyogta, miközben orrával megérintette a ninja orrát- ígérem, vigyázni fogok rád!- erre a mondatára a fekete hajú ismét elhúzodott;

- Mi a franc! Ez az én szövegem!- akadt ki a ninja.

- Parancsolsz?- bámult értetlenül a mágus.

- Ezt nekem kellene mondanom! Ebben a kapcsolatban én vagyok a férfi...- kezdte tárgyilagosan a vörös szemű.

- Szerinted én mi vagyok?

- Hát... te olyan nőies vagy... szóval...- jött zavarba Kurogane- logikus, hogy itt én vagyok a domináns!- mondta ki végül, nem is sejtve, hogy ezekkel a szavakkal egy lavinát indított el.

- Szóval azért vagy velem mert én nőies vagyok?- kezdte eszme futtatását Fai- egészen addig, amíg az a valaki, akivel együtt vagy olyan, mint egy nő, addig az egész rendben van...?

- Ne adj olyan szavakat a számba, amiket ki se mondtam!- tiltakozott a ninja.

- Áhá, szóval nem mondtad ki, de gondoltad!- gúnyolodott a mágus, tőle egészen szokatlan stílusban.

- A szavaimat se forgasd ki!- parancsolt rá mérgében Kurogane.

- Fhuu Fhuu! Kuro-sama közhelyekkel védekezik!- ironizált tovább a szőke férfi. A ninja erre nem válaszolt. Nem azért mert egyetértett a rágalmakkal, hanem azért mert teljesen nyílvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy ha akármit is megpróbálna mondani, azt ez az átkozott mágus mindenbizonnyal úgy értelmezné, ahogy az neki épp jól esik.- Szóval Tisztelt Fekete úr- folytatta Fai a csúfolódását- ha én nem lennék itt, akkor apuci talán még a lányával is kikezdene, csak azért mert nőies? Vagy esetleg Syaoran-kunt találnád vonzóbbna...- ezt a mondatát, azonban nem tudta befejezni, mert Kurogane elvesztette a maradék türelmét is, és az ágyuk mellett elhelyezkedő szekrényen lévő váza vizét virágostul a mágus fejére öntötte.

Ez után az akció után, a homályban úszó szobát nyugtalanító csend töltötte be.

Kurogane nem volt képes megmondani, hogy az ölében pihenő mágus fejében mi is zajlodhat le pillanatnyilag. Arca póker arc volt. Egy újabb maszk az övéiből. Nem a szokásos mosolygó, hanem egy érzések nélküli, hideg maszk.

Az álarc viselője egy kis idő után előre hajolt. A ninja azt hitte, hogy egy bocsánatkérő ölelésben fogják részesíteni, de tévedett. Fai, egyszerűen csak át mászott az öléből az ágy ellentétes oldalára, és tetőtől talpig betakarta magát.

Kurogane nem mozdult. Képtelen volt megmozdulni vagy akár egy szót is szólni. Ez az előző jelenet egyszerűen csak úgy volt nevetséges, ahogy volt! És ezt az a mafla mágus is nagyon jól tudja!

Egyáltalán miért lett ilyen mérges? Hiszen ő csak... a francba vele, tényleg rohadtul fájdalmas, ha az ember állát egy vámpír foggal szurkodják, akármennyire is nem szándékos a dolog!

Vagy lehet, hogy Fai féltékeny volt?

Heh, könyörögöm mégis mire? Vagy kire? Ő, Kurogane az, akinek joga lenne féltékenynek lenni! Semmit nem tud erről az átkozott rinocéroszról! Csak annyit, hogy menekülnie kell. De miért? Egy bugyuta király elől? Egyáltalán ki azaz ismeretlen uralkodó? És mit jelent neki Fai? De, ami a legfontosabb, hogy az a titkos személy mit jelenthet a mágusnak? Az ő idegesítő és gyerekes mágusának...

A ninja gondolatait egy párna zavarta meg, amit valaki a háta mögül a fejéhez vágott. Valaki... mégis ki lehetett az? Teljese logikus volt számára.

Jobb szemével átlesett válla fölött, és egy nagy domborulatott pillntott meg az ágyon, letakarva egy fehér paplannal. Fejét visszafordította és nem szólt semmit. Most már ő is mérges volt. Teljesen felhúzta magát a saját hülye gondolataival. Így nem mozdult egy tapodtat sem. Különben sem volt mit mondania, arra a viselkedésre, és azokra a szavakra, amiket a másik fél mondott.

- Éppen duzzogom ha nem vennéd észre... - szólalt meg az ágy másik oldaláról, egy halk és félénk hang.

- ...

- Ha... ha akarsz ide jöhetsz ám- dadogta tovább bátortalanul, a takaró alól elcsuklóan.

- ...

- De persze nem muszáj... menj inkább és...- ebben a pillanatban a szőkeség arca elől a ninja elrántotta a takarót. Fai kérdően pislogott fel rá. Kurogane egy darabig nem tett semmit.

A mágus olyan ártatlannak és védtelennek tűnt így, mint egy újszülött csecsemő. Szőke hajtincsei a feje alatt lévő párnán terültek szét. Gyönyörű, kristálytiszta szemeivel a ninja arcát fürkészve feküdt az ágyon, két karját feje mellett tartva. A fekete hajú férfi két kezével a szőkeség felett támaszkodott. Fai kapkodása a levegő után rohamosan gyorsult. Mellkasán látványosan látszodott minden egyes lélegzetvétele. A kék szemű mágus lassan és bizonytalanul, de szóra nyitotta ajkait. Nagy levegőt vett, és éppen mondani készült valamit... valami nagyon gyerekeset, valami nagyon egyszerűt, valami nagyon dühítőt; mikor Kurogane a homlokához hajolt és megpuszilta. Száját lehúzta a szőkeség fehér orrán, és homlokával megérintette homlokát. Fai hallgatott. Teljesen elveszettnek érezte magát a ninja vörös szemeiben. Ajkaik közellétének köszönhetően érezték bőrükön a másik lélegzet vételét. De egyikük sem tette meg az első lépést. Olyan volt ez, mint egy buta teszt, hogy melyikük bírja visszatartani tovább azt a vágyat, ami mindketőjükben felizzott. Közben a ninja, tenyereit összefonta a mágus a tenyereivel.

Fai testét melegség öntötte el az érintéstől. Kezdetben, csak a tenyerén érzete, majd az egész testét bejárta a forró, vágyfokozó érzés. Teste minden pontját libabőr borította, és reszketni kezdett. Fejével előre hajolt, és ajkait Kurogane ajkaira tapasztotta.

Vadul, gyorsan és kiéhezetten lejtett táncokat nyelvével a ninja szájában. A vörös szemű győzelme mámorában megengedett magának egy apróbb mosolyt, mivel a mágusnak kellett megtennie az első lépést. A csókot viszonozva, nyelvével Fai nyelvét kezdte maszírozni. Csókjaik ismét elméjültek, de a ninja nem érezte a mágus szemfogait zavarónak. Lehet a vágy, amit érzett elnyomta a fájdalmat, vagy egyszerűen csak Fai volt elővigyázatosabb.

A hosszú és szenvedélyekben gazdag csók után, Kurgane elhúzta ajkait, hogy mindketten levegőhöz jussanak. Jobb kezével megérintette a mágus arcát, és tenyerét lassan lefelé kezdte húzni. Újjai hegyével végig símitott a szőkeség száján. Fai nyelvét kinyújtva utolérte újjait és maradásra bírta. Eleinte csak nyelvével ízlelgette, majd fogaival kezdte harapdálni a ninja újjait. Kurogane közben nyelvét a mágus arcának másik felére helyezte és bal füléig kalandazott. Ízlelőszervével a kék szemű fülét kényeztette. Fai felsóhajtott az érzéstől,és jobb kezét végig húzta a ninja a hátán, majd megpihent rajta. A vörös szemű jobb kezével elindult lefelé. Lassan, megérintette kezével a mágus izgalomban lévő férfiasságát, mire az felnyögött. Kurogane elmosolyodott a hangfoszlány hallatán, és szájával megpuszilta a mágus arcát. Fai a ninja ajkaihoz fordult, és ismét lélegzetvesztő csókolozásba kezdtek. Mindez alatt a fekete hajú férfi kigombolta az alatta levő nadrágját, és kezével nemiszervét kezdte dédelgetni. Eleinte csak tenyere melegével, majd kéz mozdulataival izgatta. Lassan. Óvatosan. Fel és le. Később kéz mozdulatai gyorsulni kezdtek. Egyre gyorsabbak és erősebbek. Fai már nem bírta tovább, így megtörte csókjaikat, és felsóhajtott. Kurogane végig nyalta a mágus állát, és nyakán indult felfedező útra.

A szőkeség jobb kezével megsimogatta a ninja haját, majd lehúzta testén és vetkőztetni kezdte a fekete hajút.

Épp nadrágját készült lehúzni, mikor elérte a csúcspontot. Kezét képtelen volt bármire is használni. Lehunyta szemét, és próbálta visszanyerni lélegzetét. Kurogane felé hajolt, és mélyen megcsókolta a mágust, aki kezét a ninja fejére helyezte. Ismét egymás szájában kalandozva táncoltatták nyelveiket. A ninja ágyéka megérintette a mágusét, mire az véletlen ráharapott a fekete hajú nyelvére. Ennek hatására Kurogane olyan gyorsan kimenekítette a nyelvét a mágus szájából, amilyen gyorsan csak képes volt rá. Kezét szája elé rakta, és összehúzott szemöldökkel figyelte az alatta lévő zilált, kék szemű szépséget. Fai kihúzta magát a ninja alól, és nyelvével, mintegy bocsánat kérésként, végignyalta a vörös szemű ajkait. Kezeivel befejezte a félbe hagyott munkáját, és eltávolította a felesleges ruhaneműt a fekete hajúról. Nyelvét végigfuttatta a ninja felsőtestén, majd letáborozott a legkényesebb pontjánál. Kezdetben ízlelőszervével tett köröket az érzékeny test részen, majd szájába vette és ajkai közt viselte gondját.

Kurogane teljesen ellazult az 'anyai' gondviseléstől, és apróbb sóhajok hagyták el ajkait, amit a mágus bóknak vett. Fai próbált odafigyelni arra, hogy szemfogai ne okozzanak fájdalmat az éppen fellegekben járó személynek. Hiába, cseppet sem volt könnyű a fogaival. De bele sem mert gondolni abba, hogy milyen következménye lenne, ha most hibázna. Így tudása legjavább nyújtva próbálta a mennyországba juttatni partnerét. A ninja lélegzetvétele egyre gyorsabb és szabálytalanabb lett, ahogy a mágus az ajkaival játszadozott. Végül Fai nyögött fel, és abbahagyta hadműveletét mikor érezte a vörös szemű jobb középső ujját a hátsó felében. A szőkeség homlokát Kurogane hasának döntötte, és kezeivel a takaróban kapaszkodott. Kis idő múlva a ninja, mutató ujját is elmélyítette Faiban. A kék szemű megcsókolta a fekete hajú férfi mellkasát, és nyelvével szájáig utazott. Épp birtokba készült venni a ninja ajkait, mikor az harmadik ujjával tágította őt. A mágus képtelen volt a nyelvét használni, képtelen volt megcsókolni gyönyörérzése okozóját. Helyette kezeit a vörös hajú tarkójára tette és magához szorította. Kurogane kihúzta ujjait a mágusból, aki visszamászott a ninja ölébe, és eggyévált vele. Fai eleinte lassan, majd növelve tempóját, mozgolodni kezdett Kurogane ölében. A fekete hajú férfi megmarkolta a mágus nemiszervét, és keze segítségével próbált neki örömet szerezni.

Sóhajokkal, élvezettel teli leheletekkel volt tele az apró, homályos szoba. A vágy fokozódásával, a sebességük is gyorsult. Szívük őrült ütemben vert. Egészen addig, míg mindketten, egyszerre, el nem értek ahhoz a ponthoz, ahonnan nincs visszaút.

Óhajuk beteljesülése után a mágus karjait az erősebb férfi köré fonta. Kurogane viszonozta az erőteljes ölelést, és a kék szemű arcára egy lágy csókot lehelt.

Fai hátra dőlt az ágyba, Kurogane karjai közt. Lélegzetük visszanyerése után a mesebeli csendet a mágus törte meg;

- Legközelebb én leszek felül, és Kuro-tama lesz a nő- mosolyogta a ninja meleg, biztonságot nyújtó ölelésében. A vörös szemű nem válaszolt. Amit mondani akart azzal minden bizonnyal egy újabb drámai színjáték főszereplőjévé vált volna, így hallgatott. És csak remélni tudta, hogy a karjai közt szuszogó szőke szépség reggelre elfelejti, amit elalvása pillanatában suttogott.

**o.O.o**

_Folytatás majd várható n.n_


End file.
